bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pof203
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Pof203/Bleach Online page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 18:57, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Filler Episodes Yes for all Anime based on Manga, in order to give the Mangaka time to move on with the story, Anime creators make up their own stories, based in the same universe, so they can continue showing Episodes at the scheduled time. Also, sometimes its considered even original material in any story that doesn't really move the story along or show any real development other than to make the story longer. Also, some would consider episodes dedicated to individual characters that takes a break from the main story, to be filler as well in things like Avatar etc. This has been bothering me for a while. Why do they call this anime Bleach?Pof203 (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :In an interview in Shonen Jump Magazine, Tite Kubo revealed the reasoning behind Bleach's title: :The title wasn't Bleach when Tite Kubo decided to draw a story about Shinigami. This was before he drew the one-shot manga that appeared in Akamaru Jump. The weapon wasn't a sword, but a scythe. Only Rukia had a scythe and the other characters used guns. At that point, the title was Snipe (as in "Sniper"). Right before he started drawing, he began to think that a sword would be better and realized he couldn't use Snipe as a title anymore. He began looking for a title that grasped the bigger picture. Shinigami are associated with the color black, but it would have been boring to use "black". "White", on the other hand, can suggest black as a complementary color. So Tite Kubo chose "Bleach" to evoke the impression of the color white. : 09:30, April 15, 2015 (UTC)